


风尘月亮港

by hmcc1967



Category: YIAN band
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmcc1967/pseuds/hmcc1967
Relationships: 富裕 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	风尘月亮港

傅韵哲在十五岁的冬天捡到一个小孩。

他刚下工，天刺骨的冷，月亮在海平面上普照，他觉得月光都重，明晃晃的像铁，披在身上快把他压倒，几个船工在港口的高台上抽手卷烟，他想了想没有过去。  
他走向沙滩，没人等他回家，他甚至可以在沙滩上睡一觉，清早直接上工━━但是最近太冷。

白天站在这边远眺，可以看到很远很远的地方有岛的影子，但是那些只是没人上去的荒岛，不是他的归土。到了晚上，海浪连绵，从沙滩连至天边，月亮有时候来，有时候不来，就像他有时候想回去，有时候不想回去。

夜晚的海边更冷，海风像在水池里浸了一晚的洗碗布，厚重的湿而冰。他蹲下躲风，发现蹲下没用，就起身往东走，那里有个简陋的梯子。

他看到梯子旁边有一个纸箱，被涨潮时的浪打湿了下端，傅韵哲没有反应，湿的纸箱卖不掉。

然后那个纸箱里突然伸出了婴孩的小手。

回家的路上小孩没哭，间或在纸箱里动两下，让傅韵哲放心。

傅韵哲把纸箱放在门口，把小孩抱起来，被裹在傅韵哲外衣里的小孩抽泣了两下，接着开始嘤嘤啼哭，他的衣裳湿了两层，浑身发抖，脸颊上贴着一小块金属片，傅韵哲低头去瞧，银制的菱形吊坠，刻着一个余字。

傅韵哲到厨房烧了一大锅热水，手忙脚乱，用铁桶装到里房的时候忘记再端盆凉水，凉水端来的时候又忘了孩子在哪。

他把水兑好，大铁盆和孩子一起放在桌上，小孩被裹了里三层外三层，傅韵哲扯掉他腰间的束绳，像剥粽子一样，一层一层剥掉小孩的衣服，小孩乖乖的，小孩的手肉肉的，傅韵哲把小孩抱起来的时候，觉得是个男孩，小孩喜水，在大铁盆里高兴地乱踢水花，傅韵哲抓住他调皮的小脚，然后在晦暗的煤油灯下看到小孩小小的阴茎后面，原本应平滑无物的会阴处出现一道粉色肉缝，傅韵哲全身的血在瞬间凉透，他知道他为什么被扔掉了。

严冬深而冷，像一口井。

傅韵哲觉得他养不活小孩，但是他开始帮隔壁二嫂搭牛棚，换羊奶。

傅韵哲抱着小孩去上工，他忙的时候小孩就在船舱受船工看着，他不忙的时候就过来给小孩换尿布，船工问他是不是去年元旦惹下的风流债，现在被人找上门了，他笑笑没回答，他们没必要知道去年元旦他三天没上工是偷渡去了金门祭祖，也没必要知道他的小孩是别人不要的弃婴。

有一天傍晚，夕阳未落就收了工，回到家，傅韵哲抱着小孩坐在门坎上晒太阳，阳光暖洋洋的，傅韵哲和小孩像泡在热汤里。小孩在阳光底下吐泡泡，傅韵哲捏捏他的脸，摸摸他轻柔柔像云一样的头发。小孩偶尔乐一下，不是对着他，是对着蓝天和草垛，树梢和木窗。傅韵哲觉得日子充满了希望。

轻轻抱着小孩晃，傅韵哲说：“你有姓，但没名，这不行，他们不给你取，我给你取。”

傅韵哲低头，长久地望着小孩，直至太阳晒得他后颈发烫。

“我希望你活下来，希望你可以好好长大，希望你以后到外面去，不要留在这里，在这里没出息，你要一直向上，迎着太阳。”

小孩睡着了，傅韵哲拉了拉他的小手。

“你叫余沐阳，好不好。”

余沐阳开始牙牙学语的时候，傅韵哲抱着他在家里逛，看到什么都指着教读。

他们在里屋，傅韵哲指着窗棱子：“窗户。”

余沐阳：“装户—”

傅韵哲喜笑颜开：“你还挺厉害的嘛”，  
又指着木桌：“桌子。”

余沐阳：“桌呲～”

傅韵哲觉得他天资异禀，指完屋内大小件之后，指着自己：“傅—韵—哲—”，余沐阳说：“哲”

傅韵哲凑近听：“什么？”

余沐阳像打奶嗝一般，小嘴张了两下：“哲哲～”

傅韵哲笑了，心想，好吧，哲哲也行。

余沐阳四岁的时候傅韵哲教他读诗，傅韵哲一个字一个字地教，余沐阳闭着眼睛一通乱念，傅韵哲跟他讲道理：“你看下字，好吧？”，余沐阳严肃地点点头，开始用手指头指着诗，一个字一个字地继续乱读，傅韵哲问他，鹅鹅鹅为什么非要读成鸭鸭鸭，余沐阳戳戳诗旁边的黑白插画━━：“大鸭！”  
傅韵哲笑得见牙不见眼：“你眼神不好呀？”

余沐阳八岁了，喜欢同隔壁二嫂家的两个小女儿一块玩，他们一起捏泥人，一起翻花绳，傅韵哲不让他和女孩们玩，每天傍晚，余沐阳从二嫂家的院子，或者有水塘的菜地，或者各家屋后那条溪流的卵石滩蹦蹦跳跳地回到家时，傅韵哲就沉着一张脸在半明不明的煤油灯下坐着等他，余沐阳会根据烧饭柴火味的残留情况判断是要撒娇还是直接哭，说谎没用，傅韵哲就是知道他到底是去看男人和壮牛耕地了，还是又和女孩在一块儿了。傅韵哲凶他的时候，他往往不同傅韵哲讲话，金豆子拼命往下掉，掉得傅韵哲心里疼兮兮，话越骂越小声，到最后变成哄，边哄边讲道理，你是男孩，她们是女孩，男女有别，不可坏了规矩。  
余沐阳委屈巴巴：“你怎么这样呀？你去做工，没人陪我，我找她们玩，这怎么了嘛？”  
这怎么了嘛？余沐阳每次都问，傅韵哲却无法同他说。

傅韵哲一直都想让余沐阳上学，一晃余沐阳十二岁了，傅韵哲终于抓到机会。他和村书记的堂弟烂醉到后半夜，堂弟最后说，户口不是大事，只要有钱，钱是大事。

于是傅韵哲苦恼起钱。

那天夜里，星光作伴，傅韵哲跌跌撞撞地荡回家，未到家门就看见屋内亮着黄灯，傅韵哲心想余沐阳又饶不了他了。  
推门进去，却看到余沐阳怪异地立在屋内，下身赤裸，上身套着一件他的外套，衣服太宽大，遮到余沐阳的屁股，地上有几抹血迹。

余沐阳脸上满是泪痕，却严肃而冷静地问他：“哲哲，我是不是要死了，我流了好多血。”  
傅韵哲将他抱往床上，他温柔而显着踌躇，问：“你哪里流血啊？”  
余沐阳不作声，坐在床上分开腿，上衣掀起，傅韵哲看到平日他不敢触及的地方，在缓慢吐着红色蔷薇花瓣。  
傅韵哲呆了五秒，忽然像死了一样卸下力气，他苦涩地低下头：“知道了，你不会死的。”

放在柜子底层的尿布又被拿了出来，夜深得万籁俱寂，余沐阳枕在傅韵哲的胳膊上辗转反侧，傅韵哲搂了一下他，问：“怎么了？”

余沐阳把头埋在他肩膀：“那里难受。”

傅韵哲一僵，又问：“哪里？”

余沐阳不说话，哼哼唧唧的。

傅韵哲把他抱起来，手往下探，轻轻放在余沐阳的肚脐上。

“是这里吗？”

余沐阳说不是的，然后拉着他的手放到自己微挺的阴茎上，傅韵哲沉默了三秒，然后说：“那我帮你摸摸，一会儿就不难受了。”

天将明，余沐阳在高潮的余韵中喘息，傅韵哲洗完手回来看看他，觉得他可爱，就亲亲他的脸颊，又觉得他可怜，就亲亲他的眼睛，余沐阳闭着眼，呼吸在亲吻中渐渐平缓。

之后的日子还是那样过，不同的是余沐阳上学了，还有就是每个月余沐阳缠着傅韵哲的“摸一摸”。

余沐阳上第一年学的春天，他们问他有没有看过“那档子事”，余沐阳没听明白，就说没有，于是放学后余沐阳被他们连拉带唬地带到了山包后面的农田里，那是正午，他们一伙年龄不一但都正值年青的男同学，憋屈又兴奋地躲在土堆的后面，余沐阳想走，春日的太阳也灼人，他们不让，接着一男一女的出现拉开这场艳戏的序幕，他们在太阳底下谈情，接着脱衣服，余沐阳认出男人是村长的儿子，女人是刚来一周的文青，余沐阳在白昼的光明下看得一清二楚，那个男人的那里进入那个女人的那个部位，那个地方他也有，他看得头昏脑涨，一瞬间仿佛他就是那个女文青，可是男人不该是那个男人，他也是男人，怎么会这样呢，然后他又是余沐阳了。

余沐阳听到女文青问男人：

“你爱我吗？”

男人说：

“我会娶你的。”

这是余沐阳上学的第二年，隔壁大嫂的儿子娶媳妇，傅韵哲带着刚放学的他匆匆赶过去吃流水席，鞭炮声很吵，像过年了一样，一片红，大家热热闹闹的，欢声笑语中，余沐阳乖乖地站在傅韵哲后面。

余沐阳突然想起那个春天的正午，有一对男女在田里谈情说爱。

接着余沐阳终于反应过来，不是因为干过了“那档子事”，女人就要嫁给那个男人了，嫁人是一件事，爱是另一件事。

那个女文青走了。她没有嫁给他，余沐阳难过地想。

晚上回到家，傅韵哲赶余沐阳去洗澡，余沐阳头一回没有拖拖拉拉就去了。

到了月亮挂上树梢的时辰，傅韵哲洗完澡踩着月光走进屋子，看到余沐阳光着身子坐在床上，他把自己的腿掰开，像十二岁那个晚上一样。

傅韵哲走过去。

“怎么了，这次这么早吗？”

余沐阳摇摇头，手有点抖地抬起来，摸上傅韵哲的胯部。

“哲哲，你这里进到我里面来，好不好？”

傅韵哲往后躲开：“发生了什么？告诉我，学校有人欺负你？他们看到你那里了？”

余沐阳说：“不是的。哲哲，你进来吧，不是学校的事，你不进来，我害怕。”余沐阳的眼泪开始往外淌，像不要钱的井水，又像刀在月亮上割了一个口子，于是月亮就开始永不停歇地流透明的血。  
傅韵哲思索了一会儿，不是学校。  
傅韵哲突然好像懂了。  
“你别怕，我不会娶媳妇的。”  
但是余沐阳哭着摇头：“哲哲，你不进来的话，我明天就会死，我真的会死。”  
傅韵哲低头亲住余沐阳说会死的嘴唇，余沐阳让他亲了一会儿，然后侧过头，把他的裤子拉下来，握住他的阴茎。

余沐阳抬头看了一眼傅韵哲。

“你不爱我。”余沐阳像叹息一样说出这句话。

“…什么？”

傅韵哲卡壳。

余沐阳又开始哭，他哭起来像撒娇：“怎么了嘛？你…你为什么不爱我呀？呜………”

傅韵哲用拇指擦他眼泪：“你不要闹了。”

余沐阳看着傅韵哲，泪汪汪的眼睛眨了两下，他的睫毛很长，每扑闪一下就往下掉一颗眼泪。

他问：“哲哲，我以后会嫁人吗？你要把我嫁出去吗？我跟别人不一样，我不是女孩啊……”

傅韵哲慌乱到结巴：“不，不会，我不会把你嫁给别人，我也不会娶别人，我们永远这样，我会让你读很多很多书，上很多很多学，你会有出息，所有人都会尊敬你，余沐阳，所有人都会把你当作太阳一样看你。”

余沐阳很委屈：“你不懂，太阳太亮了，我不做，我只想当你的月亮。”

傅韵哲没有说话，他很难过。

苦难带走他很多东西，后来他有了余沐阳，他不愿意余沐阳和他一样苦，可是后来余沐阳说他不懂他。

余沐阳的手冰凉凉的，搭在傅韵哲的阴茎上面轻巧地绕成圈，像傅韵哲每次都让他很舒服一样，他也让傅韵哲坠入愉悦，傅韵哲沉住呼吸，将他的手拨开，余沐阳就抬起脸，泪眼脉脉，洁白瘦弱的腰肢软下来，脸颊贴住傅韵哲的阴茎蹭了两下，然后伸出舌尖舔它，傅韵哲硬得发烫，咬着下唇把余沐阳提起来，余沐阳没有挣开，他搂着傅韵哲的脖子起来，然后双腿张开，骑在傅韵哲腰上。  
“哲哲，你别动。”傅韵哲心头一跳，接着他看到余沐阳屈膝立起，一只手握住傅韵哲的阴茎，一只手摸向那个小洞。傅韵哲反应过来抓住他的手的时候，余沐阳正低头盯着两人的连接处往下坐，傅韵哲抱着他的腰让他起来，余沐阳又哭哭啼啼：“哲哲，你别动，我好痛啊。”，傅韵哲紧张他，心想好吧，里面痛得一缩一缩的，缓一会再让你起来吧，可过了一会儿，余沐阳的水越流越多，傅韵哲每问他一句还痛吗，他就可怜兮兮地说：“好痛呢”。一会儿后，又委屈地说他腰酸，可是坐到底了之后，他又说里面很痒，傅韵哲不动，他就自己动，他把上身贴到傅韵哲身上，柔软的腰带着小屁股一起晃，傅韵哲捏了捏他的屁股，发现原来他的肉都长在这里了。  
余沐阳被捏了屁股，似乎受了轻薄一样瞪了他一眼，傅韵哲被这一瞪羞红了脸，皮肤黑里透红，嘴上开始结巴：“你，你快起来啊”，余沐阳恨他的顽固，于是故意说：“我起来也没用了，我难道不已经是你的了吗？”  
傅韵哲一愣，心里原本说你本来就是我的，你是我养大的，接着才反应到自己已经占走了余沐阳的身子，这算完了吗，对这种事他知道的不甚详细，但是余沐阳定定望着他的眼神告诉他，这事算完了。

余沐阳站起来，傅韵哲的阴茎从小洞里滑出来。

“你不要我也没关系，反正我本来也是你捡的。”这句话余沐阳说出来本只是为了刺激傅韵哲，但是说出来，心头的酸也跑了出来，眼泪一眨眼间溢上眼眶。傅韵哲一口血差点被这句话气出来：“我哪里不要你？我跟你说了别说这种话，你又存心气我，你什么时候才能清楚一点，你要我说几遍？”

余沐阳撇嘴：“一遍，你说你爱我，一遍就够了，我已经是你的了，你为什么连一点点甜都不愿意让我尝？”

傅韵哲不说话，余沐阳接着说：“你不懂我多爱你，如果你不在，我怎么活下去？你老想让我走远远的，那我想你了怎么办？难道你又不会想我吗？”  
，他又哭得喘不上气，傅韵哲伸手把他抱过来，余沐阳蹭蹭他的肩颈，望向他的眼睛：“哲哲，进来。”  
傅韵哲不想再让他的嘴又说出什么让人鼻酸的话，就吻住他，下身在余沐阳的泪光中插进去，余沐阳从喉咙里呜咽一声，傅韵哲问：“痛吗”，余沐阳舔了舔嘴唇，说不痛，里面痒，用力一点，傅韵哲就用力顶，这种事男人不用教也会，傅韵哲被软热的洞勾引得头脑发涨，抓住余沐阳的手压倒后背不让他乱动，余沐阳手动不了只好挺腰，傅韵哲就吮吸他的锁骨及乳尖，余沐阳叫得缠绵，野猫听了都将当场发情，傅韵哲怕别人听到，空出一只手拍他屁股要他小声一点，余沐阳眼眶微红，俨然已经被快感冲晕了头，于是不仅不害羞，甚至对他说：“哲哲，太爽了，每天都肏我吧”，太淫荡了，傅韵哲微恼，直接捂住他的口，让他一点声也发不出来，余沐阳躲不开，到最后只能被干得在鼻间呜呜哭。

月往西移，月光从床一侧的窗子照进来，网在他们身上，他看到余沐阳白得耀眼，每一个起伏都使月光在他身上流淌，他此时正是月神的孩子，姿态间是壮观的尊贵与多情，神色带着凡人无法拥有的清冽与妩媚，傅韵哲动心得红了眼眶。这时，一只寻日常见却未知其名的鸟扑棱落到他们的窗子上，灵动的眼睛望着月光下的一切，傅韵哲突然一阵光火，抬手扔去一物将他轰走，余沐阳被声响吓到，傅韵哲抱着他转身，把他藏在月影里，余沐阳又开始咿咿呀呀地叫。

傅韵哲对那只鸟生厌，他想或许那鸟能变为人形，就算不变为人形也会说话，它一定会将他所看到的告给村里人，那他就得带着余沐阳逃，月光会照清方向，使他们平安无碍。

可他又想，既然有了月光作证，他为什么不能娶了他，为何不能？为这世道吗？那么，如果甘愿抛弃万物，傅韵哲能娶余沐阳吗？


End file.
